Why Him
by TheWeirdWriter044
Summary: During the events of the graveyard, Star had noticed Jackie and Marco once they shown up, her jealousy creating a portal that was dangerous. She had almost gotten sucked in when Marco had sacrificed himself. Star was stuck to get him and the book back but to also realized that Marco had done it for a reason. Does he love her back? Why does Star keep questioning her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST STORY! YAY! This my own way of Bon Bon The Birthday Clown. Short Chapter but it will show you what is going on in the story!**

* * *

Star felt as her world had shattered, her heart fell with the pieces. Star didn't even know why it pained her so much through the night when she saw Marco descend the staircase, the handsome boy walking close to Jackie with his cheeks almost red but still tried to play it cool.

Star was planning on going to the dance with Marco in the first place when he had asked, but she believed it was two friends who wanted to have more fun with each other, especially when it was Star Butterfly's first dance on planet Earth.

The only problem was that she totally forgot about the Bon Bon the clown with Janna. She hoped Marco would take it easy and just go with her to the cemetery but she showed up by his side, just to see that one of a kind smile from the boy.

Jackie had asked him.

Star was happy that her best friend was happy and she didn't have to leave him alone, so it was a win-win for the two. Not really. She noticed Marco's beauty and couldn't peel her eyes off the sight standing tall on the staircase. She watched him move to the living room then out the door when Star snapped the photo.

The whole night was consisted of her asking Janna about Marco which was annoying the girl about a boy, and she had the picture out and open to stare at for hours. Her hearts on her round cheeks had cracked.

Star couldn't take the feeling of jealousy and having Marco being taken right from under her nose so she just had to call him. She did it at least 57 times before giving up and using a spell to spy on the two.

She watched how close they were, their cheeks pressing together. Her grip on her wand tightened and a growl had passed the barrier of her teeth and out of her lips. Everytime she was mad or felt any negative feelings, the magic would become green and dark. Her magic affecting the skateboard wheel and knocking the two off.

Shocked, she fell back on Janna and woke the girl up. Star couldn't help but to begin talking faster than light as she explained how she took Jackie and Marco down.

Things had been getting worse from there! Ludo had shown up, pretending to be the clown before he began the fight with Star and Janna. Rats had chased Janna to a tree and Star was by herself. No Karate-kid to help her.

Star tried to get it under control and it worked, the pink circle forming into a portal to suck Ludo back in from wherever he had come from, but when Marco and _Jackie_ showed up, her jealously hit like a tidal wave. Anger and sadness building up, turning the portal green and creating a mind of it's own. That's when things got out of control.

"Star!" Marco yelled as him and his date went separate ways to save the two girls. Star kept her eyes closed, the giant vacuum growing in size and slowly dragging Star in.

Marco panicked, the book was leaving with Ludo but Star was in trouble. If Marco went after Star, then the book would be in the villain's grasp and him and Star would be in more danger than before. Marco did not want to think of the possibilities of going after the book. Besides, that book was filled with each spell that Star could use and they could get it back, but Star, he was afraid he couldn't.

Marco ran towards the Mewnie princess, her hand slipping from the ground, her body flying through the air. Her screams were like ice, Marco couldn't waste another second. If he didn't push her out the way, then both would be sucked in and no way out. So the brunette had to do what was best for Star.

Even if that meant leaving Earth.

"STAR!" He cries. The said girl cutting closer to the black vacancy.

"MARCO DON'T!" She couldn't afford to lose him to another thing. Marco didn't care, he held out his hands and jumped. The gravity disappearing when his body flew into the portal's atmosphere. His hands pushed Star to the ground and out of the net of the mysterious portal, his body being dragged in with a scream. His whole body swallowed, and it shut. It had finished its meal and disappeared into oblivion. "NO!"

* * *

 **Short but more will be on the way!**

 **What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Oh if Star and Marco seem out of character, sorry I'm trying to write them in character it is my first story of them,**

* * *

Star dumped herself to the grass, her knees slightly touching the dirt and green grass that stood tall under the now disappeared portal.

"No! Marco!" Star buried her fingers in the dirt and finding more dirt, some even escaped to under her fingernails. Oh how Star had hoped that the boy just disappeared under the ground and she would find him if she kept digging, but she was wrong. She knew she was wrong.

Jackie and Janna had obviously heard her cried and ran to inspect the scene. The skateboarder dropped to her knees, ignoring her dress getting dirty around the ends.

"He-he's gone." Star mumbles. "I lost everything. Even Glossaryck."

Jackie had rested her hand on Star's slumped shoulder, trying to hold in any tears that threaten to spill after losing someone she had loved.

"We will find Glossaryck and Marco but need a plan, okay?" Star looked at the girl sitting before her. Her eyes watering.

"Yeah t-that sounds good." Janna had sighed before sitting next to Star, giving off a soft smile.

"Count me in."

Marco fell through the illusions of colors, the drop never seemed to end but he felt it was coming shortly. It was surprising like a horror movie, you know that the end of something is there yet you still don't expect it and jump in the end.

Like we said before, everything was a surprise. The ground came quickly, his body bouncing down the cliff with every groan. The boy's body smacked against a rock the had created itself from the fog and shocked Marco.

After the countless times of pain, everything stopped. His body rolled to a stop inside the dark woods of wherever her could be.

"Well that could have gotten worse." He groans, his hand firmly holding his head. "Where am I anyway?"

"You are in the Oblivious." A old cracky voice responded beside Marco.

"AHHHHH!" He screeches and jumps back with a fright, an old man had placed himself next to the kid. His back was hunched over with his long grey hair hanging down with dread. His beard seemed to be covered in dirt and sticks yet his hair was still clean. His clothes had been teared and showing parts of his flesh. "Who are you and what did you call this place?"

"I am a simple nobody, my boy. You are in the Oblivious."

"A simple nobody? Also why is it called the Oblivious."

"Too many questions, I'll answer them in the safety of my little hut." The man said while grabbing the wrist of Marco and pulling him through the woods.

"Why can't we explain it and I can find my way out of here?"

"How many questions do you need to ask child?! It isn't safe out here alone, you could die."

"That's… um comforting." Marco didn't get a response but he really wasn't planning for one.

The walk was silent and it felt like time had moved slowly. Until a small cave with vines covering the enter was in view and the old man had a sudden burst of speed.

The two crawled through the entrance to see a nice wooden cabin sitting in front of a lake with small holes in the roof of the huge cave to let the sun shine brightly on the house and water.

The man had released Marco to walk to a huge rock planted by the entrance. Marco was in complete shock of the beauty, he hasn't seen much but black and white on the way down the hill and into the woods.

"Did you do all this because it's-" Marco stopped mid sentence as he saw the old man tap a small cane that sat by the gigantic rock against the stone. The huge, perfectly round stone moved until it was firmly placed in front of the cave opening. The brunette completely confused.

"Isn't there magic where you live?" The grumpy man said.

"Yes but why do you need that rock and you still haven't answered my questions.

"Sit you poor child." Two stumps had magically appeared from the ground for the two to sit, Marco gladly accepted. "So, the rock is to keep the creatures out, I haven't had a run in with them for months but they seem to come out at night. I have no idea what they want but the take humans as a food source only magical ones. I'm a nobody because no one knows me, I've been stuck in this dimensions for 390 years. It's called Oblivious because this place never gets thought of."

"Don't you know how to get out?"

"No, apparently there is a curse, the only way to break it is when you find someone that has you on their heart."

"I am not in the riddles man." Marco saying with venom. "I want to see everyone again."

"Someone who loves you." The old man bluntly states before getting up and walking to his house. "Come I want to show you something." Marco really had no choice but to enter. "Now boy, I know why you're here."

"You do?"

"You were sucked in here." A small gasp escaped the barrier of Marco's teeth. "A guy named …. Ludo had caused it."

"Ludo! How do you know him?"

"He pushed me in here, I didn't give him my magic. He took my wife and pushed me in here. He used to have a really strong team but seeing you here, he obviously doesn't anymore. You seem like a fighter."

"I am."

"Explains a lot my boy, now I need to make some food, go ahead and find a bed. I have three."

"Yes nobody." Marco said before walking off to a bed. The thing dancing on his mind was the break of the curse. No one had a crush on him! It was almost too fake to believe that someone liked him. Also if Nobody knew Ludo, then he knows his weakness. Ludo has the book so things were going to be complicated.

"Alright let's see what happened first." Jackie says with a small pace.

"Portal, little bird, book was taken, and Marco is gone." Janna says. A toothpick dancing between her teeth and fingers.

Jackie looked at her like the girl was slow to realize anything but continued forward. "Yeah, our plan would be to find Marco and get him back, when we get him. We get the book back. Star can your wand track people?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Maybe we can find Marco that way."

"OH!" Star said with excitement. "Someone one hand me book- nevermind." Star sighed with defeat. "Okay, time to call mom."

"You don't remember the spell?" Janna asked while she found herself lying comfortably on Star's bed.

"Nope." Star would have skipped to her mirror but the day was sad and she didn't have the right mood to even drag her feet. "Call mom."

'Calling mom.' The mirror responded, and it didn't take long for the Queen of Mewni, to answer.

"If you did something bad again darling, I am not helping this one."

"No mother, I need a spell."

"Well why don't you ask Glossaryck?"

Star could not tell her mother about losing the book and Glossaryck in one night against a tiny little bird who looked so easy to defeat.

"Because, h-he doesn't like it when I wake him up and I just need to find something I lost."

"Oh I don't know that one." Her mom replies with a straight face.

"What?"

"Ask Glossaryck, he never taught me that spell."

"FINE!" Star screams, making everyone jump.

"Star-" Her mom calls, her voice with shock but still some attitude.

"LUDO TOOK GLOSSARYCK AND THE BOOK, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR MOM. I LOST OUR BOOK AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT I JUST NEED THAT ONE SPELL BECAUSE MARCO IS GONE BECAUSE HE SAVED ME FROM THIS LITTLE PORTAL!" Star finished with a big breath. Her mom wouldn't say a word until she processed the whole sentence.

"You lost the book." Of course her mom was disappointed but her daughter had a friend that she really cared about and she knows Ludo. "I'm very disappointed, but however I trust that you can get it back. There is a hidden piece of paper in your chest. I packed it just in case. It has three spells. The spell you're looking for is the 3rd one." The phone went blank, making Star sigh once again.

"I got the paper!" Jackie said while closing the trunk before running it to Star.

Star read it with confusion but got the hint.

"We need a TV." Star said and looked at her closed door.


End file.
